


Now You're Thinking With Portals

by FleetSparrow



Series: Story a Day in May 2020 [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Crafts, Gen, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24031300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Of all the things that could go wrong while crocheting, opening a portal had seemed like a low probability.
Series: Story a Day in May 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727173
Kudos: 1





	Now You're Thinking With Portals

Of all the things that could go wrong while crocheting, opening a portal had seemed like a low probability. And yet, that is exactly what happened to Lindsey MacDillon.

Lindsey was not an old woman, and although she was in her mid-sixties, she never felt old. But, she had picked up a “little old lady habit” as she called it: crochet. It was more for something to do with her hands while she listened to horror podcasts, YouTube videos, and audiobooks than out of a desire to create anything. When she really got into one, she began chaining instead of making something, link after link until she’d chained a whole ball of yarn. Then, she’d undo it all and do it over again.

But there she was, chaining away while she listened to an old horror radio program she’d heard dozens of times, and out popped a portal.

She had no idea where this one led to, and she had no real reason to explore it, except that she had opened it, and therefore it was more her responsibility. She lifted it up and, being like most portals, rather opaque with swirling colors of light, she had to stick her head into it to see where it led.

As it turned out, it led to the world she was listening to. A man narrated to a stranger about his job on an oil rig, drilling down into the cold soil, only to discover that they had drilled in the wrong place, for some _thing_ had followed them. She watched in rapt horror as the creature emerged from the kitchen, hungry for the stranger. Just before the thing ate him, Lindsey pulled her head out of the portal.

An interesting diversion.

She undid the chains and turned on another show as that one finished. She’d have to try that again some time. Maybe with a comedy next. Just in case.


End file.
